Hand worn jewelry has been in existence since antiquity. Such jewelry typically consists of rings worn on fingers. These rings are usually made of precious metal and sometimes serve as the mounting base for precious stones in various shapes, configurations, colors and materials. Various designs have been invented for such rings, but in essence the rings have always been toroidal to fit around a finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,413 by Kadosh is an interesting example of ring arrangement. In essence, Kadosh mechanically joins two rings together, each ring being worn on a different finger. However, Kadosh still relies on the basic toroidal shape for his rings.
The world of fashion always needs novelty. There is a need for a new kind of implement for mounting jewelry on a hand. In addition, there is a need for such an implement to mount jewelry without obstructing the fingers from view.
Further features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will be more fully understood when considered with respect to the following detailed description claims and accompanying drawings.